sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
505 Games
505 Games S.r.l. is an Italian video game publisher founded in 2006, and is a subsidiary of Italian company Digital Bros. S.p.A. The company publishes games globally for leading platforms along with console and handheld systems such as Nintendo, Microsoft, and Sony, as well as for mobile devices and social networks. 505 Games headquarters is located in the city of Milan, Italy. The company also maintains divisions in Milton Keynes, United Kingdom; Los Angeles, United States; Lyon, France; Munich, Germany; Madrid, Spain and a network of distribution partners. The company transitioned from being an Italian games distributor to a global games publisher, offering a broad selection of titles for players of all ages and levels. In March 2015, Digital Bros, through subsidiary 505 Games, purchased 2.67% stock of Swedish game developer Starbreeze Studios. Since its founding in E3 2006, the company has published several major titles such as Sniper Elite III, Payday 2, Assetto Corsa, Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons, Terraria, How to Survive, Defense Grid 2, Deep Black, ABZU, ADR1FT, and Virginia. The company found its early success through its video games such as Cooking Mama and Zumba Fitness. In April 2015, 505 Games was awarded the title of Best Indie Games Label at the MCV Awards. History In April 2012, 505 Games took over publishing duties from THQ for the fitness game Adidas MiCoach, following a lawsuit between THQ and Adidas. In April 2013, they acquired the license of Drawn To Life series. The purchase includes rights to the franchise as a whole. In April 2014, 505 Games announced a publishing agreement with Adam Orth's Three One Zero of the game Adrift. The game is described as a first-person experience, where the player controls an astronaut exploring debris of a wrecked station in outer space. In January 2015, 505 Games confirmed the acquisition of the intellectual property (IP) rights to the multi-award-winning Game of the Year 2013, Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons from Starbreeze Studios. In April 2015, 505 Games announced a publishing agreement with Swedish game developer Starbreeze for the game Overkill's The Walking Dead, which released in late 2018. A month later, 505 Games announced a publishing agreement with game developer Overkill Software for the game Payday 2 Crimewave Edition. In August 2016, 505 Games announced it would be publishing Virginia from Variable State. In January 2016, 505 Games announced that they will shift their focus from publishing games for other developers to developing their own intellectual properties. In October 2016, 505 Games has announced through Koji Igarashi, their collaboration in publishing Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night from Igarashi's own ArtPlay, DICO and Inti Creates, though Inti's involvement has been reduced. At the Sony E3 press conference on June 11, 2018, 505 Games announced a partnership with Remedy Entertainment to publish Control. Games References External links *Official website Category:Companies Category:505 Games Category:Video game companies established in 2006 Category:Video game publishers Category:Video game companies of Italy Category:Companies based in Milan Category:2006 establishments in Italy Category:Companies established in 2006